Solar battery modules are solar photovoltaic power generation apparatuses to directly convert light energy to an electric energy. The solar battery modules attract attention as a clean energy in resent years, and their market is anticipated to rapidly expand from now. Such solar battery modules generally have a structure in which a plurality of solar battery cells are electrically connected.
As methods of electrically connecting solar battery cells, methods using solders are conventionally known (for example, see Patent Documents 1 and 2). Solders are broadly used because they are excellent in connection reliability such as conductivity and fixing strength, and inexpensive and versatile.
On the other hand, as methods of electrically connecting solar battery cells without using solders, methods using a conductive adhesive are also disclosed (for example, see Patent Documents 3, 4, 5 and 6).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-204256    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-050780    Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-286436    Patent Document 4: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-357897    Patent Document 5: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 7-147424    Patent Document 6: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-101519